Beneath Your Beautiful: Jane Eyre Revisted
by sadie33
Summary: A orphan Fae, who ends up working for the ruthless Erick Worthington. She might come off shy, and weak, but that girl won't let a handsome devil like Mr. Worthington destroy her spirit. Its that innocent, and loveable spirit that Erick would do almost about anything have it. This is my revision of recapturing a seductive love story that was Jane Eyre. No copyright & names changes
1. Chapter 1

EL DORADO HILLS, CALIFORNIA –LATE EVENING

OUTSIDE: THE WORTHINGTON PROPERTY

The employee car drove up to the gate entrance of the Cordelia. Fae got out of the passenger side door. She closed it, and looked into the open the door.

Fae

Tia go ahead without?

Tia (asked)

Where are you going, it's getting dark out here.

Fae

I'll be fine, I just want to walk around the grounds I bite.

Tia

You, and you're walking thing. Okay, but don't come back crying to me you get bitten by rats, and snakes.

Fae just gave Tia a small smiled. She then went to open the gate with a key. As Tia drove pass her, Fae waved good-bye to her. Fae then closed the gate behind them. She zipped up her winter coat, then took out her Mp3 player. She put her ear buds in her ear, and started to play from her playlist. She slowly then walk on the trail path. Her eyes looked, and admire her surroundings.

Fae (singing to herself)

Me my demons, me and my complete sadness. Just another normal day for me.

BACK AT THE CORDELIA CASTLE GATE

Eric Worthington was walking his bike across the open gate. He then put the brake on his bike. He went to close the gate. As he walked back to his bike, he tap his Bluetooth on his right ear.

Eric (order)

The Cordelia!

Mrs. Lawrence (voice)

Hello this Worthington Recent, how can I help you?

Eric just rolled his eyes, and nodded his head

Eric (annoyed)

Didn't I tell you scrap the formalities on the calls?

INSIDE: THE CORDELIA CASTLE

IN: THE ENTRYWAY

Mrs. Lawrence was on the phone by the entryway. As she was being scolded by Eric, Tia came into the home. She was intrigued by Mrs. Lawrence stiff composure.

Tia (Intrigued)

Who is it?

Mrs. Lawrence worded the name Mr. Worthington.

Tia

Oh that explains it?

Tia went to stand right next to Mrs. Lawrence, and listen onto the conversation.

Mrs. Lawrence (nervous)

Sorry Mr. Worthington, it's a bad habit.

Eric (ass)

Away I'm calling to inform you, I'm arriving early than I had planned.

Mrs. Lawrence (Stun)

That's news, when will I be expecting you.

Eric got on his bike, and turned it on. He reach back of the bike to get his helmet, and put it on.

Eric

I say, give, and take ten minutes, see you then.

Mrs. Lawrence (shocked voice)

Wait, what!

The call ended with sounds of his bike in the background. Mrs. Lawrence slowly hang up.

Mrs. Lawrence (order in frighten)

Everybody report to me now!

It was surely getting dark, and she decided to walk back to the drive way road. She was so distracted by the music. She couldn't hear the approaching motorcycle behind her. The cyclist didn't have good night visual to spot Fae. It was about to be too late for them both. It's when that the motorcycle headlights shined ahead over her. She looked over shoulders, and was too in shock to move. The cyclist just at the right time turn right away from Fae. Unfortunately for him, he lost control, and skidded into bushes. Fae quickly run towards him, her ear buds fell.

Fae (scared)

Sir are you okay?

Eric pushed the motorcycle off him. He did it in way that meant he was mad.

Eric (mad voice)

My fucking luck!

Eric struggle to stand up. His right foot seem to be sprained. Fae tried to help him, but he just brush her off. He got to his feet in total pain.

Fae (recommended)

Sir your foot looks sprain.

Eric (jerk)

No shit!

Eric slips the shield protector of his helmet up. The only thing that was visual behind the helmet was his green eyes. He had to put hands on his hips. He just nodded in disappointment at the sad sight of his damage bike. Fae looked very much in embarrass.

Fae (guilty)

I'm so sorry sir, I didn't realize you were coming. My mind was elsewhere I guess. I didn't here you coming.

Eric (interrupted)

Of course you didn't, you had these on.

Eric fingers touch the hanging ear buds from Fae jacket. Fae shy eyes slowly looked up his. For a micro second when their eyes made contact. He was taken in back by her wide eye blues, but it quickly evaporated. He went back to looking mad.

Eric (moody)

Do you usual walk this pathway at this hour of night?

Fae

I didn't think that anyone was coming to Cordelia tonight.

Eric (quiz)

You live around the Cordelia?

Fae

Yes, I work there, sir. If you want, I can run, and fetch help.

Eric

No, I doubt you survive to fetch me anything.

Eric tried to bend down, and try to lift the bike up, but the pain in his foot shot in pain. He rolled his eyes in frustration then looked over his shoulder at Fae.

Eric (Mad)

Just don't stand there like a hurt bird, help me lift my bike up?

Fae bent down to grab one end of the bike, and as they lifted it up straight.

Fae (shocked)

You're going to ride this thing, it looks really damaged.

Eric

Its fine, no thanks to you?

They both gotten the bike to a standing position. Eric put the brake on. Fae was biting her lip to respond back as he checked out all the damages.

Fae (annoyed)

I said I was sorry.

Eric humor eyes looked towards Fae way in a challengeable way.

Eric (dark humor)

Lookie here, lookie here, someone has a mouth on her.

Fae (sorry)

Again I'm sorry, I'm still shaken up.

Eric

While you go home in one piece. Me, and my bike will be in worsen wear thanks to your carelessness Miss. What's your name any way?

Fae

Fae, Fae Evans, and you!

Eric

My name, what makes you think you're privilege to that information. You're a total stranger to me.

Fae (bother)

I just gave you mine, it's only fair that you do as well.

Eric

Your one very demanding little girl.

Fae

I'm not a little girl.

Eric

Could fooled me.

Eric went on his bike, and started it up. He then put his helmet shield back down.

Eric (asked)

Want a ride back to the Cordelia.

Fae had to step back to look at her options. The room of the bike seat for her, and its rider. Her eyes looked ahead at the darkening road.

Fae

Go ahead without me?

Eric

You like to stare straight at the sight of danger, fine by me.

Eric was going to tease Fae about her rolling eyes, but kept silent about it.

Fae (curious)

Are you visiting someone in the Cordelia?

Eric (tease)

I wouldn't say I'm just visiting. This incident might keep me stranded more than I plan to stay. So thanks an again little Fae.

Fae

It's just Fae, and there's nothing little about me.

Fae jumped a step back when Eric stared the back hard.

Eric

That mouth is going get you in a world of trouble with Mr. Worthington.

Fae

Well he's not here to punish me. I haven't even met the guy.

Eric (intrigued)

What have you heard around the Cordelia about Eric Worthington?

Fae

Lots, and there all mostly bad. I can't state my opinion because he's living it up everywhere but his home with his kids.

Eric

You think he's a bad father?

Fae

A father is always present in their child upbringing. He shouldn't leave it up to complete strangers.

Eric

I change my mind, I think you, and Mr. Worthington will be getting along pretty well. You're fiery, and subdue.

Eric then drove off so quickly that dust hit Fae, and dirty her.

MOMENTS LATER

INSIDE: THE CORDELIA CASTLE

IN: THE ENTRYWAY

Mrs. Lawrence was scrambling to get all the staff into the entryway, and in order.

Mrs. Lawrence (in a panic)

Come on everyone, get it together. He'll be here at any moment. We've rehearse this tons time not to get it right when it counts.

As the staff was trying to stand in u line in front of the staircase. Tia came down the steps with a well dress up, Bethany. They pass through a couple staff members. They went towards where Mrs. Lawrence stood.

Tia

Here she is Mrs. Lawrence, all dress, and prep like you wanted.

Bethany did a twirl in front of Mrs. Lawrence. She at least got her to smile, and relax for a second.

Bethany (sweetly asked)

Do you like the dress papa sent me?

Mrs. Lawrence (sweet)

It looks lovely on you Bethany.

Mrs. Lawrence eyes suddenly was counting the staff member. She then looked at Tia confused.

Mrs. Lawrence (asked)

Tia, where is Fae. I don't see her within the staff members.

Tia looked at the staff, and then at her watch. She rolled her eyes when she realize something.

Tia

She might still be walking her way down here through the property. I tried to convince not to.

Mrs. Lawrence

Doesn't that girl the dangers of walking through the grounds at night.

Tia

It's her thing, I attend to let it sly.

Mrs. Lawrence was going to say something, but the sound of a motorcycle arrival stop her. She went back to panic cause the staff was out of line.

Mrs. Lawrence (Panic)

He's here, everyone get into position.

All the staff members including Tia, went to get in a u like line by the door. Mrs. Lawrence went too stood in front of them with Bethany. They were holding hands. Eric soon came into the house limping. He had yet to notice the production behind him.

Everyone (unison)

Welcome home, Mr. Worthington.

Eric was startle when he turn around. He was a little taken back at the show that was playing in front of him. There was a lot of fake smiles. He eyed Mrs. Lawrence with annoyance.

Eric (strange)

What's with the show, Mrs. Lawrence?

Mrs. Lawrence took a step forward, with a formal stance, and hands behind her back.

Mrs. Lawrence (nice)

I wanted to give you a well welcome home Mr. Worthington.

Eric

You know well how I hate formalities. Its so 18th century.

Tia (to herself)

You were right about him, Nance?

Nance (whisper nervous)

Tia he'll hear you!

Eric eyes zoom right at Tia with a serious stare.

Eric (asked sarcastic)

What were they right about me, Tia?

Tia was speechless in fear as all eyes were on her. Eric was going to push it, but Mrs. Lawrence advise him not to with her eyes. He gave in, but wasn't happy about. He waved the staff away.

Eric (order)

You guys can all go back to work.

They were slow moving, and that was frustrating Eric patience.

Eric (forceful)

Go now, or I'll fire you all!

Everyone except Mrs. Lawrence, and Bethany stayed behind. Eric was amused by his power to haul ass. Bethany shyly walked up to Eric. He didn't show any affection towards his daughter.

Bethany (asked shyly)

Are you going to fire me too daddy?

Eric

Don't tempt me, and I won't, Bethany.

Mrs. Lawrence (reproach)

Mr. Worthington, she's just a baby.

Eric bent down to look directly into Bethany shy, and innocent eyes.

Eric

I see you're wearing the dress I sent you, do you like it.

Bethany gave a couple twirls with giggles in front of Eric.

Bethany (happy)

Yes daddy I love it, thank you.

Eric (surprise)

You're actually thanking me. Who taught you that word because I know Mrs. Lawrence sure didn't.

Bethany

Fae told me that I should always say thank you. When you're given something by a love one or friend.

Eric

Oh did she now? I would like to meet this Fae person.

Eric did a fake look around the empty room. He had a devilish smirk.

Eric (asked)

Where is she by the way, did she leave with other scary cats?

Mrs. Lawrence, and Tia eyed one another in daring way that Tia lost, and looked at Eric.

Tia

She's currently walking her way here, Sir.

Eric (Order)

Please Tia, take Bethany to the family room. I'll be there in a moment.

Tia nodded yes, she held hands with Bethany, and then left towards the hallway. Eric slowly stood up, and wince when he stood on his injure foot. Mrs. Lawrence it right away.

Mrs. Lawrence (worry)

Mr. Worthington what's wrong with your foot. I've notice that you were limping on it when you came in.

Eric (nonchalant)

I had a mini accident with the bike on the way here.

Mrs. Lawrence (confused)

But you ride like pro, you've never had an accident before.

Eric

I had a run in with an unearthly creature. At least I'm alive, and walking.

Mrs. Lawrence (concern)

You need to get that look at, Mr. Worthington.

Eric

First thing first, take me to my waiting daughter.

Mrs. Lawrence help Eric walk down the hall.

MOMENTS LATER

INSIDE: THE CORDELIA CASTLE

IN: THE KITCHEN

Fae comes into the kitchen through the patio door. The kitchen staff was in a frenzy cooking. She found that funny, but didn't think much about it. She was about to enter the servant quarters. When Tia came in with a try full of medical supplies. Fae found that odd.

Fae (asked)

Is someone hurt, Tia?

Tia looked relieve to see Fae. She put the try down, and walked towards her.

Tia (Relieve)

Thank god you're here. It's been bananas around here.

Fae

Because of the surprise guest, is he okay?

Tia

He is no guest, Fae. He's the most arrogant bossy man I've ever met.

Fae

I've notice especially how the kitchen staff are up in arms serving him.

Tia

Speaking of being up in arms. He's been very insistent in wanting to speak with you. I found it strange since you've never met.

Fae

Oh we've met before, and it wasn't pleasant.

Tia (asked)

When, Fae?

Fae

His bike almost ran over me causing him to crash.

Tia (stun)

So you're the unearthly creature he was talking about.

Fae (alert)

He called me that. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or complement.

Mrs. Lawrence came into the room with a tea tray.

Mrs. Lawrence (serious)

Mr. Worthington doesn't do complements, Fae. So it was more of an insult to your character than anything.

Fae (speechless)

Mr. Worthington, he's Eric Worthington, our boss.

Tia (dark humor)

The one, and only. And you've already started bad with him.

Fae (scared)

He's for sure going to fire me.

Mrs. Lawrence (sure)

I doubt that, but if you keep him waiting. He'll for sure without a doubt fire you in a heartbeat.

Fae quickly walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Lawrence, and Tia tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

Tia (sure)

He's not going to fire her, but he'll make her want to quite.

Mrs. Lawrence

It's weird, I've never seen him so interested in the where bouts of his staff. He lets me have free rein the hiring, and firing.

Tia

Yeah but Fae doesn't know that.

Mrs. Lawrence went on business to refill the tea kettle.

INSIDE: THE FAMILY ROOM

Bethany was playing with dolls a few feet from the fireplace. Eric was sitting in the manly recliner chair close to the fireplace. He injured foot was up on an ottoman. He was slowly taking slips of his brandy. It was wrapped in bandages, and it was iced up. Amos the dog was up on his Hines on Eric knee. He was enjoying getting petted by Eric. Zoe the cat was sitting relax on the recliner armrest. Her eyes just focus on Eric. Eric eyes were wondering around the room until stopped at some spread out colorful sketches on a coffee table.

Eric (called out)

Bethany!

Bethany suddenly stopped what she was doing. Her shy eyes looked up Eric.

Bethany (shy)

Yes daddy!

Eric pointed to the sketches to Bethany.

Eric (order)

Bring me those sketches on that coffee table please.

Bethany quickly got up, and grabbed a handful of sketches. Fae was going to walk into the room, but stop by the entrance. When she saw her sketches in Bethany hands. She walked back to Eric, and handed him the sketches. She stood beside him, as he looked through them.

Eric (asked)

Do you know who drew these, Bethany?

Bethany (knew)

Yeah it was Miss Evan's. She brought these down to show me. Fae is going to show me how to draw like her.

Eric (rude)

Really, I guess she thinks she can perform miracles.

Fae (to herself)

What great words of encouragements, Mr. Worthington.

Fae rolled her eyes, but she didn't realize that Eric hear her. He had slick smirk on his face.

Eric (smooth)

What was that, Miss Evans?

Fae face fell in total shock, but then compose herself, as she enter the room. Her eyes voided looking at Eric directly. He would eye her then look back at the sketches.

Eric

Bethany tells me you're a master sketch artist.

Fae

I wouldn't claim to be neither.

Eric

Molest, aren't we, Miss Evans.

Fae

I'm just not pretentious, Mr. Worthington.

Eric

So you're saying you're a woman with no talents.

Bethany

That's no true father. Fae knows how to play the guitar.

Fae (Denial)

Bethany, I'm not any good at it.

Eric

Is that so, play me something?

Fae (embarrass)

Really Mr. Worthington, I'm barely a novice.

Eric

I think my ears can bare it. So please get the guitar, and play me something.

Fae looked frozen in place, but the terminate look on in Eric eyes, put the fear in her. She walked towards where the piano was. There she picked up the guitar from its stand. She was about to sit in the piano chair, but Eric nodded no to that. He pointed to the chair across from him.

Eric (directed)

No Miss Evans, do it across from me, please.

Fae reluctantly went to sit in the chair not so far apart from Eric. She started to test the string. Eric watching was flaring her nerves.

Eric (tease)

Do I make you nervous Miss Evans?

Fae

I'm just testing the string, it's a standard practice.

Eric

You're just full of free-back, aren't we Miss Evans.

Fae bite her bottom lip to keep herself from responding. Eric was getting a kick unnerving her. Bethany went to seat in front of Eric feet. They both watch as she played a song.

Bethany

See she's not that bad.

Eric (whisper)

Not as bad as she claims to be.

Bethany (wondering)

Do you play too daddy cause it's your guitar.

Eric notice Fae why playing was trying to listen in to their conversation.

Eric

No a friend gave it to me as a joke, but I think I'll give it a try.

Bethany

Who's going to teach you?

With a bright smirk on his face, Eric eyes made contract with Fae.

Eric

Why, Fae is going to teach me.

Fae hand slipped, and a guitar string broke. She looked guilty as well as embarrass.

Fae (A ball of nerves)

Oh I'm sorry, it's broken.

Eric (Eric Knew better)

Not so, Miss Evans. My friends along with his joke of guitar. He also gifted me some extra guitar string for the just in case I use it gag.

Eric admired Fae, as she got up, and place the guitar back in its stand. She walked back to the chair, but this time stood behind it. Her eyes looked at his injured foot.

Bethany (excited)

Oh great, Fae can teach us!

Eric

Yeas cause it seems I'll be off my foot for a while.

Fae (ask)

Has it been checked by a doctor, sir?

Eric

Mrs. Lawrence patch me up well, the doctor visit can wait. It's my favorite bike that might not see another day, thanks to you.

Fae

Again I'm sorry, Mr. Worthington.

Bethany yawing got both Eric, and Fae attention. Tia came into the room, and Eric eyed her.

Eric (Direct order)

Take Bethany to her room.

Tia looked confused, and Fae had to wince in embarrassment. When she pointed to herself.

Tia (confused)

Me, but I'm supposed to attend to you. Fae is in charge of Bethany

Eric (serious)

Are you refusing to do what I've asked?

Tia eyes looked at Fae for support, bur what she got was a blank stare.

Tia

No sir, it's just that Fae is Bethany governess.

Eric

Actually you are as of now to watch my daughter. Whenever I'm in need of Miss Evans assistant, are we clear or do we find you another position.

Tia (Scared)

No, it's fine.

Eric

Good, now take Bethany to her.

Bethany (whine)

But daddy, I don't want to go to sleep.

Eric

Don't disobey me, Bethany. I have a very heavy hand if you want to go that route.

Fae quickly went to Bethany, and bent down to Bethany level.

Fae (kind)

Bethany go with Tia. I promise when I can, I'll go up and read you a book.

Bethany nodded yes to Fae. Tia helped her stand up, and collect her things. Fae stood up, and watch them leave the room. Her eyes then looked directly at Eric.

Fae (bother)

You shouldn't threaten her like that.

Eric

And how do you suppose I educate her to act like a lady.

Fae started collecting Bethany toy dolls away, and putting them in a chest.

Fae

You educate her with love, and understanding. Using your hand, and being too verbal can hurt her in the long run.

Eric

What degree can you possibly have in your young age, to claim such knowledge in anything parenting?

Fae face Eric with a hard look about her.

Fae (serious)

I've seen first-hand in all the foster homes I've lived in. So I don't need a degree cause I've through it, and it's not pretty.

Eric

You're an orphan, Miss Evan?

Fae

Yes, but I don't want to talk about it.

Eric

Fine, then help me up?

Fae quickly went to help struggling Eric to his feet.

Fae (Ask)

Where are you going?

Eric

To my room, I too need to be read.

Fae (Joked)

Are you asking me to read you a children's book.

Eric

Mock me all you want Miss Evans, but that mouth of yours, will get you a weed of trouble with me.

Fae helped Eric walk out of the room, with great difficulty.

INSIDE: ERIC MASTER BEDROOM

Fae opens the door, and Eric limps into the room. Fae walks him to his bed. Eric sits on the edge. Fae stands a few feet from him, waiting for instructions.

Fae

Is there anything else you want me to do for you, Sir?

Eric

There's a list, but I'll keep those for later.

Fae

Should be worried of what contains in your list.

Eric

You're testing me, Miss Evans. I will follow through with my threats.

Fae

Then I'll wait, and see?

Fae was about to walk away, but he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. Their eyes looked from their conjoin hand, then slowly looked up at each other.

Fae (Asked)

Something wrong Mr. Worthington.

Eric (lost)

I thought you were going to read me something?

Fae

Maybe next time, I'll get a poetry book, and read you an insert.

Eric (whine)

You're a hard woman to pin down. I usually have people do what I please. Your defining me at every corner, it's very odd.

Fae just smiled at Eric. She then slowly left the room. Eric slide himself down the bed. He just stare up his bed post cover ceiling. A smile crept up his features.

LATER THAT NIGHT

INSIDE: THE CORDELIA CASTLE

IN: THE WOMEN SLEEPING QUARTERS

Tia was sitting up on the bottom of the bunk bed. She was flipping through a fashion mag, when Fae came in. She went to her cabinet throw. She took out her Pj's, and went to the bathroom.

Tia (asked)

So how did it with Mr. Jerkoff, Fae?

Fae (voice)

Jerkoff, are you referring to Mr. Worthington?

Tia (mad)

Who else, Fae. The guy was a jerk to me.

Fae

He's bound to be frustrated cause of his limited mobility.

Tia

Well that's not my fault. It's actually yours, Fae.

Fae came out of the bathroom. Her hair was down, and she was in her Pj's. She walked towards their bunk bed. Tia eyes looked up from her magazine to Fae.

Tia

He seems to get his kicks toying with us. I sorta witness the guitar playing session. He practically force you to play.

Fae

I didn't let him belittle me. He try very hard too, but I think I handle him well.

Tia

Fine then you work for him. The less I deal with him. The less chance I won't risk losing my job.

Fae shrug her shoulders at Tia. She then claimed up the ladder to the top bunk.

Fae

Okay, but I warn you, Tia. As much as Bethany is adorable sweet. She's also can be handful just like her father.

Tia

A spoil kid brat, I can deal with. It's the adult ones I attend to lose my cool with.

Fae

Just give him a chance, Tia.

Tia

You're too nice of a person, Fae, to see darkness, and cruelness in people like Mr. Worthington.

Fae

It's too early to judge the man.

Fae slowly laid down inside her covers. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling.

Fae (POV)

It's strange how this day has come to an end. It started normal, almost routine like. It was expected that Tia's didn't want to go to town alone. She wanted to check out the local boys, and shop. I just tag along just to send a letter to Bree. Who knew walking around the Worthington grounds? I would come cross, well actually crash into my employer. I didn't know that at that moment. I didn't even bother to ask who he was visiting. I too mesmerize by his stern, and manly eyes. He was prick even then, Mr. Worthington. I've heard things about him, but I was always in the belief you can't judge a person by rumors, or hear say. But he has lived up to his dishonorable notoriety. I'll admit when he took off his helmet. I was taken aback, the man was roguery handsome. I've never really felt that ache girls feel when they like a guy. I was too busy dealing with personal issues to take any interest in guys. I felt that ache more than once today. Mr. Worthington has been at route of it all. What I'm feeling is so new to me, and raw. I'm not in love or anything, but I'm sure heading that way. I should be scared of it, not want it at all, but I'm so in need of it. I can't help being drawn into the mystery that Mr. Worthington is.

Fae place her hands over her eyes.

INSIDE: WEST WING OF THE CORDELIA

OUTSIDE: THE HIDDEN DOOR TO A SECRET ENTRY

Eric limped his way out of the secret door. He locked the door, and place decorated curtain over it. Mrs. Lawrence came to his aide, when almost lost his footing.

Mrs. Lawrence (worried)

Mr. Worthington, are you alright?

Eric

I'm fine Mrs. Lawrence, I just lost my balance for a moment.

Mrs. Lawrence helped Eric down the hallway by supporting his arms on her shoulder. Her eyes looked over her shoulder at the hidden doorway then looked straight away again.

Mrs. Lawrence

You shouldn't have gone up there alone.

Eric

I'm well capable of taking care of myself, Mrs. Lawrence.

Mrs. Lawrence (annoyed)

I've forgotten how stubborn you can be.

Eric

I should fire you for that comment, but where else will I get such a trust worthy house keeper like yourself these days.

Mrs. Lawrence

I'm an aware thing that's for sure so don't test me.

Eric (Curious)

So how's our guest been doing?

Mrs. Lawrence

The same since you left, Mr. Worthington. There hasn't been any incidents or any suspension raised.

Eric

I hope it continues that way.

Mrs. Lawrence

Any plans in moving the problem somewhere else. The Cordelia isn't as isolated like it has been in the past.

Eric

I have you to blame for that.

They enter Eric bedroom. Mrs. Lawrence walked Eric to his bed.

Mrs. Lawrence

No it was yours for purchasing such a huge property. It was insane of you to think I could manage it by myself.

Eric

Yeah I'm paying for it dearly. I could have been a billionaire by now with the money I put into the Cordelia, and its employees.

Eric slide back until his back hit the bedpost. Mrs. Lawrence went to close the curtains.

Mrs. Lawrence

If money is tight, I'll gladly let go of the new staff, and work with what's left.

Eric (Wonder)

How long has Miss Evans been working here?

Mrs. Lawrence

Less than a month.

Eric (picking through)

Did she apply, was she recommended, how was she hired.

Mrs. Lawrence looked oddly at Eric for moment. He didn't show any sign change in posture.

Mrs. Lawrence

I found an add she advertise her nanny services online.

Eric (Stun)

You picked Bethany governess on a website. Did you a least do a descent background check on the girl.

Mrs. Lawrence

I did everything legally possible, and she came well recommended.

Eric (scorn)

You know how I am with letting just anyone live here. My private life here needs to be kept that way. I can't let that be expose at any cost.

Mrs. Lawrence (humor)

Are you worried that Fae is some corporate spy or a New York reporter.

Eric

No, but I'm afraid anyone can be. That's why there are rules, guidelines and back checking so that doesn't happen.

Mrs. Lawrence

You're not please with her progress with Bethany. She's only governess that Bethany has taken a liking to many that haven't gotten that far.

Eric

I don't like how you when about hiring her, but you did well in hiring Miss Evans. Just please next time use the proper channels.

Mrs. Lawrence

I didn't see the need to bother Stanley with a simple employment. Speaking of, where is your henchman?

Eric

He'll be here in a couple days with my things.

Mrs. Lawrence then wish him goodnight, and left. Eric eyes looked up at the ceiling.

Eric (POV)

How did a simple motorcycle drive turn my life upside down? It took an unearthly creature to make me fall off hard. Fae clearly a beautiful threat.


	2. Chapter 2: General idea of the story

**WHAT'S THEIR LOCATION**

Outside of Napa, California

**THE SETTING & LIFE STYLE**

Jane Eyre in 2014 style

**STATEMENT THEME**

Fae is drawn blindly to her brooding employer Mr. Worthington.

**THE ROOTED ISSUE**

Mr. Worthington courts Fae behind a false sense of friendship, and work.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE QUESTION**

Mr. Worthington best kept secret can cost him more than Fae.

**GENERAL ROADMAP WHERE THE STORY IS GOING?**

Fae will be the one be to take charge of her life, and heal the darkness that looms Mr. Worthington soul.

**CHARCTERS DESCRIPTION & FACTS**

Emilia Clarke as Fae Evan : _Personal Goals & Crisis_

Orphan, and abandon by rich relatives. Fae has been given a sad childhood. Being in foster home system had it up, and downs. It's build her kind character and sometime sharp tongue. She has come of age 18, and is looking to be independent.

Michael Fassbener as Erick Worthington : _Personal Goals & Crisis_

He's a man filled with secrets, and can be very cruel. He's going on forty, he owns the most beautiful castle that he hardly visits. He's estrange from his older son, and barely knowledge his youngest daughter. With all his worldly cred, he is yet to settle himself down.

**SYNOPSIS**

Fae comes to work at the famed Cordelia Castle as a governess to a Mr. Worthington daughter. Weeks go by, and no sign of life of the mysterious Erick Worthington, just rumors at his wake. Then the fateful day their paths clash. Fae see's for herself not only isn't he handsome, but a heartless man. Fae isn't going to let him bully her around like he does to everyone else. And that draws them into epic battle of wit. Erick is in trouble because he's wanting her to be his, and knows he isn't allow to have her. He tries his best to resist, but Fae is too much of a drug he can't live without. So hell, and holy high water won't get between him being with the woman he loves. He just didn't count on his deepest secret to come between his dream. It'll cost him not Fae, his kids, but most likely his life.

**FIRST ENCOUNTER**

Fae causes Mr. Worthington to have an accident, in order to avoid hitting her with his motorcycle.

**PLOT TWIST**

_Act 1: Fae can't help this growing attraction to Erick. _

_Act 2: Erick happiness is at reach only to be destroy so epically. _

_Act 3: Fae won't let their tragedy be their fate. _

**WHAT SPARKED THE DRAMA**

Erick likes the way he can manipulate Fae, but how she always so quick to turn the table on him.

**ESTABLISH REASON FOR ROMANTIC TENSION**

Erick thinks or a least suspects Fae feelings for him. He'll play with her jealousy.

**WHY THEY WORK**

Erick has found his muse, his escape, and one true one. Fae has found someone that doesn't treat her like a victim, but a person.

**WHAT'S THE RELATIONSHIP GREATEST CONFLICT OR PEDIMENT?**

Eric dark secret past is, and will cause a lot of conflict for his future with Fae.

**RELATIONSHIP CHALLENGES**

Eric is an already married man. He hasn't been forth coming of that fact with Fae or his kids.

**WHAT CONSEQUENCE CAUSED BY THE CONSUMALTED RELATIONSHIP HAPPEN?**

Fae will give into Erick, thinking they'll soon be married. Erick is trying to find way around his already marriage.

**WHOES OR WHAT IS THEIR GREATEST THREAT?**

** Max Irons as Clarence **Worthington _: Personal Goals & Crisis_

The eldest son of Erick, and first wife. They have no relationship because either is seeking it. He will be the throne in Erick courting Fae. He despise Clarence youth, and being single.

**WHO OR WHAT CAUSES THE DEAL BREAKABLE PROBLEM?**

**Miss Laurencia : **_Personal Goals & Crisis_

She's is supposed to be Erick dead first wife. She's very much alive isn't all there mentally.

**DEFINING MOMENT**

On the day of Fae secretive small wedding to Erick. His double life comes between their marriage vows.

** WHO HAS THE MOST TO LOOSE & WHY?**

Erick has not only lost his true love, but his just earn respect from his children.

**THE DARKEST TO LOWEST MOMENT OR EVENT FOR THE COUPLE?**

Fae allows herself be taken into a short affair with Erick. Her running away again destroys Erick hopes.

**WHAT'S THE REVERSAL FORTUNE OR SILVER LINING FOR THE STORY?**

Those relative that abandon, are now looking for redemption for their sin.

**WHO DEDICATES THEMSELVES TO FIND OR CREAT A GREATER CHANGE?**

While better herself, Erick is still dealing with his curse.


End file.
